Playoff Atmosphere
by thenextcujo
Summary: Jack and SG-1 go to the hockey game mentioned in season 6, hilarity ensues


Chapter 1  
  
Jack sauntered his way down the hallway, doing a little step dance every few feet. Things were just perfect, he thought. He had the weekend off, he was still on a high from knocking off Apophis, and he had a surprise for the team. He stepped into Carter's office. "Carter! Turn off your computer! We're going to Denver!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Carter looked up, "Sir, what are you talking about? I'm pretty busy here. Why would we go to Denver?"  
  
Jack smiled. "Because, Carter I have tickets to a certain sporting event. Tickets that required some favors called in on my part to obtain."  
  
Sam looked up, surprised. "You got tickets to the Avs game? It's game 7! How did you manage that?"  
  
"Well, let's just say I have friends in high places," Jack replied slyly. Thank you Thor, he thought. I owe you for this one. "Come on, they're front row seats, and Teal'c is coming."  
  
"Well sir, as much as I would like to go, I really need to stay here and do my work," Carter said stubbornly.  
  
"Major Samantha Carter! I am your superior officer, and I order you to put down the whatever the hell it is you're looking at and come to the hockey game!" O'Neill barked.  
  
"Fine sir, but this better be a good game or I'm going to have to tell General Hammond that you are the reason that this isn't done tomorrow."  
  
"I can accept that," Jack said, with his best matter-of-fact face. "Now go up to my jeep. Teal'c is already there. I'm gonna get Daniel." With that, Jack turned and walked out the door, jogging a little to get to Daniel's office. Jack stepped through the open door into Daniel's office to find him, not surprisingly, studying some sort of alien artifact.  
  
"So Daniel, studying one of your rocks there?" Jack said, smiling inwardly that he was bugging Daniel.  
  
"Yes Jack, I am studying one of my "artifacts"." Daniel replied, already a little annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, well I think that I may have an "artifact" that you may want to study." Jack said as he flashed the tickets in front of Daniel. "I think it may be some kind of key, or entry device. What are your thoughts?"  
  
Daniel looked down at the tickets. "Jack, why would I want to go to a hockey game? I don't even like hockey. Besides, I have these fascinating artifacts to study."  
  
Jack just stared at Daniel for a minute. "Doctor Daniel Jackson, I am your."  
  
"I heard you down the hall doing that to Carter," Daniel said, cutting off Jack mid-sentence, "that won't work on me, I'm not military personnel. You can't order me to do anything."  
  
"Daniel, if you don't go get in my car right now so help me god I am gonna smash your rocks good." Jack said calmly.  
  
"You wouldn't." Daniel said cautiously, "would you?"  
  
Jack moved his face close to Daniel's. "Try me. These are front row seats. I am not letting you pass up on this opportunity to enjoy yourself."  
  
"I'm enjoying myself here, and how the hell did you manage to get front row seats? Aren't those like $150 each?"  
  
"It's not important how I got them," he said doing his best Homer Simpson impression, "it's important that I have them. Now let's go, time's a wasting."  
  
Daniel looked suspiciously at Jack. "Did you get Thor to beam those to you?"  
  
"What difference does that make, Space Monkey?" Jack sniped. He grabbed onto Daniel's arm and started pulling his chair towards. "Now (urgh) let's (grrh) go!"  
  
Daniel sighed, I guess I better go, he thought. Otherwise Jack is just going to stand here and annoy me. "Alright, alright, I'll go."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I am looking forward to partaking in this sporting event." Teal'c said excitedly, or at least excitedly for Teal'c.  
  
"You've been reading the disclaimer on the ticket haven't you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Indeed I have."  
  
"Don't recite it. It just makes you sound weird."  
  
"I apologize, O'Neill."  
  
"How much longer 'till we get there?" Sam asked, sounding a little exasperated.  
  
"What's the matter Carter? Don't you like being in a small, confined space for an extended period of time with us?" Jack quipped.  
  
"To be honest sir, I think I'd rather tortured by system lords. It might be less painful." Sam sniped right back.  
  
"Ouch. Anyway, we should be there in about 10 minutes. Plenty of time before the game to find a parking spot." O'Neill said cheerily.  
  
About 10 minutes later, the jeep pulled up to the Pepsi Center, and Jack was disappointed to find that parking was not as easy to find as he had hoped. "God damn it!"  
  
"Calm down sir, I'm sure we'll be able to find a parking space." Sam said soothingly. "They can't all be taken yet, I don't think. Look, there's one!" Sam pointed to a spot partially obscured by a large SUV.  
  
"Yes!" Jack exclaimed and headed towards it. But just before he got there, a quick little sports car zoomed in and stole the spot. "What that little son of a. I'll kill him!"  
  
"Sir, let's just keep looking. Just calm down." Sam said calmly. Just as she said that, the driver of the car got out. He looked over at Jack, and laughed right at him, giving SG-1 the finger.  
  
"That stupid ass!" Carter exclaimed. "I can't believe he just did that!"  
  
"Hang on a second," Jack said through clenched teeth, "I'm gonna teach him a lesson. Teal'c, there's a zat in the back seat. Give it to me. Carter, keep a look out."  
  
"Sir!" Carter exclaimed, "You can't at him! What are you thinking?!"  
  
"Relax, Carter. I'm not going to zat him, much as I would like to," Jack said regretfully. "I'm just going to make sure his car gets good use of his spot. Now keep a lookout Carter." With that, Jack hopped out of the car, looked to make sure no one was around, and popped open the zat. Jack casually walked up to the car, and shot the back left tire three times. It disappeared, and the car dropped onto the wheel hub. Jack walked around the car, and did that to every one of the tires, then calmly walked back to the jeep.  
  
"Well," Daniel said, clearly somewhat shocked, "that was childish. Really funny, but childish."  
  
"Ahh, so what?" Jack said happily, "Now I feel better. Let's go find a parking spot." 


End file.
